Vehicles have been incorporating technological advances, including implementation of controller devices for improving vehicle performance, such as fuel economy, ride characteristics, driver-assist features, etc. Although vehicles have been improving with the technological advances, including in-vehicle infotainment, personal electronic devices such as smartphones, tablets, phablets, etc., have also experienced technological advances, providing consumer demand for portable communication and infotainment features. It is desirable that personal electronic devices be available for vehicle infotainment use, and be interoperable with existing vehicle human-machine interface devices, however, it is also desirable to not increase a likelihood that an operator may be distracted while operating a vehicle.